


【佑灰】心照不宣（上）

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)
Relationships: 佑灰 wonhui
Kudos: 4





	【佑灰】心照不宣（上）

**Author's Note:**

> /女装  
> /破镜重圆  
> /欺负人文学

如果早知道在周末的酒吧角落里就可以轻轻松松的捡到之前怎么也抓不住的猫，就不必动用那么多的人力和物力了。这简直在浪费纳税人的钱。  
  
  
从酒吧路过的全圆佑如是想。  
  
  
那句话怎么说来着？  
  
  
踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。  
  
  
其实全圆佑是有些惊慌的，心脏不知为何此刻兴奋的在胸腔里突突突的蹦跶。经过长时间专业训练的身体本该灵活而游刃有余，但是现在却略显僵硬。文俊辉脸红扑扑的，酒精给他打上了显眼的腮红，在昏暗的街道上显得迷情动人。文俊辉整个人喝的不省人事，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的韩文混着中文，全圆佑听了很久也没听出来他到底在说什么。  
  
  
野猫躺在路边的猫薄荷下，发出醉生梦死的呼噜声。韩国深夜的酒吧里歌手还高歌着赞颂爱情的曲调，男男女女舞动的身影混杂在一起。  
  
  
文俊辉整个人扑在全圆佑怀里，世界在他的眼里旋转扭曲，还带着点模糊聚不上焦。混沌的大脑被酒精拖延着思维，完全无法思考面前的人到底是谁。只觉得对方身体凉凉的，而自己却快要着火，蹭着格外舒服。于是文俊辉又把脸往上凑了凑，贴着全圆佑的颈部裸露在外的皮肤蹭。  
  
  
全圆佑只觉得莫名其妙一股邪火往小腹直冲而去。文俊辉温热的身体紧紧贴着自己，还在不知死活的蹭，湿热热的气息扫过全圆佑的脖颈。他伸手想去摸别在腰间的枪，可是试了几次都因为怕身上挂着的大猫咪摔下去而作罢，只能用手不停地护着那个人，免得他做出什么更出格的事情。  
  
  
这样耗着两把枪都压不住，全圆佑觉得空气里的酒精浓度过高。自己脑子里开始想着些有的没的，蝉鸣都汇入脑海里嗡嗡作响。  
  
  
他和文俊辉算老相识了，试问谁不知道顶级大盗文俊辉呢？早在来到负责重案的小组之前全圆佑就已经听闻了文俊辉的名声。警局公网上的头条通缉犯之一，从名扬千里之后就从来没有被抓住过的人。每一次偷的东西都价值连城，盗窃手法翻新之快让警察防不胜防。  
  
  
全圆佑至今都记得他第一次和文俊辉交手的时候，在某富人区的商业大楼天台。那个人背着到手的宝贝一边走一边跳，快乐的像个吃了糖的小孩。染成了酒红色的头发只有在霓虹灯的照射下才能看见明显的颜色。因为蹦跶，头顶的发丝也飘了起来，正好立在头顶的两边，像没藏起来的猫耳朵。  
  
  
那个时候初来乍到没有经验的全圆佑并没有把文俊辉放在眼里。从天台上的太阳能光板后出手偷袭的全圆佑眼睁睁地看见原本毫无防备的人跟背后长了眼睛一样一矮身就躲过了他的第一次攻击。全圆佑连忙调整中心抬腿就朝文俊辉踢过去。结果文俊辉一个后仰把身子折了过去，再靠腰部发力一个翻转就贴着全圆佑转到了全圆佑的身后。  
  
  
动作漂亮的仿佛杂技，全圆佑想到了花样体操的比赛，忘了身上别着的枪。  
  
  
从天台下去的通道被警察堵了个严实，文俊辉也没留恋，迈开长腿就超天台的边缘冲去，一步迈上围栏后猛的发力纵身跃出去。  
  
  
全圆佑清晰的记得那一瞬间有种恐惧遍布了全身，导致他想叫出文俊辉的名字可是被堵在了喉咙里没发出一个音节。不知道是因为抓不到活的回去要被胜澈哥骂而恐惧，还是因为些什么别的。  
  
  
他和警队的其他人一同冲到围栏的边缘，才发现文俊辉已经跃上了隔壁一栋略矮四米的大楼。并且距离计算的精准无误，他完美的落在了边缘还顺势打了个滚，然后转身学者体操运动员的样子对着全圆佑比了一个完成比赛后胜利的姿势再扬长而去。  
  
  
事后全圆佑还在衣服口袋里摸出了一张纸条，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“全警官，快来抓我呀”的字样，末了还画了一个猫猫的头。  
  
  
  
  
“你好——！帅——哥——！”  
  
  
文俊辉突然凑的很近，近到全圆佑低头就能亲到他好看丰润的嘴唇。亮晶晶的眼睛眨巴着，泛着一层薄薄的雾气。  
  
  
“你好帅啊——帅哥——！”  
  
“帅哥来——来喝一杯——！”  
  
  
说完皱皱好看的眉毛，反思了一下自己笨拙的舌头。又重新对着全圆佑举起了手里的酒瓶，开心的笑得大眼睛都眯成了月牙，像偷喝爹妈酒成功了的臭屁小孩。  
  
  
原本在怀里还只是安分蹭蹭的人不知道为什么又闹了起来，摇晃着着手里的酒杯还要拉着全圆佑喝，摁都摁不住。  
  
  
“俊不能喝酒了啊，带你去喝别的好喝的好不好。”全圆佑凑到文俊辉耳边小声的哄着，文俊辉身上沐浴露的清香混着酒精的气味，嗅觉转换成了别样的心情撞进全圆佑的心底。  
  
  
“好唉——！”文俊辉笑得好开心，眼里的光通透的让人想起银河落入人间的样子，干干净净像个第一次出门上学的大学生，会有不少女孩子暗送秋波的那种。  
  
  
平时精明的很，喝完酒也太好骗了吧，以后是不是得看紧一点。全圆佑伸手攥住了文俊辉的手腕，把银晃晃的手铐卡了上去。  
  
  
另一边拷在了自己的手腕上。

文俊辉想伸手托住自己发沉的脑袋，手抬到一半就被蛮横的绊住了，拷在手腕上的手铐链子发出清脆的金属声响彻安静的房间。过大的惯性让手铐立马勒红了白皙的手腕。本能的跺跺脚，脚也被固定住了，发出锁链拖动和地板摩擦而产生的声音。整个人被锁在审讯用的椅子上，端正的像个上课的小学生。文俊辉只能把脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓试图晃走残余的酒精。  
  
  
自己这是在局子里了？文俊辉底下头用手拍拍自己的脸。  
  
  
酒精果然不是好东西，马失前蹄一足跌成千古恨。  
  
  
审讯室的铁门被哗的一下推开，发出厚重的声音，在狭小的密闭空间里显得格外刺耳。文俊辉看到全圆佑穿着笔挺的警装走了进来，上衣扎进裤子里显得双腿更加修长，骨节分明的手里拿着一叠薄薄的资料。  
  
  
太好看了。文俊辉不争气的咽了咽口水。  
  
  
惨白而孤单的灯光从文俊辉头顶洒下，全圆佑就坐在文俊辉对面，一半的脸没入黑暗里，明暗分明更像雕凿的艺术品。狭长的眼睛直直的看向他，文俊辉无端的觉得自己像是被盯住的猎物，问题是自己还动弹不得。  
  
  
单独坐在白炽灯下的文俊辉安分的不像话，审问时用的灯直直地对着那个人的脸，使他每一个小小的表情变化都可以被尽收眼底。轻微的近视让全圆佑眼里的文俊辉全身上下蒙着一层光晕，毛茸茸的，全圆佑觉得自己像在审一个小孩子。  
  
  
“说，名字。”全圆佑拿起笔在档案上开始写写记记。明明不是在写什么文章，但是每一个动作都透着一种说不出的优雅。常年握枪的手现在拿起了笔也依旧赏心悦目。  
  
  
“全警官，老相识了这些程序就跳过吧。”  
  
  
“此前的盗窃过程，还有手法。”  
  
  
“用脑子。”  
  
  
“赃物赃款呢？”  
  
  
“买了点零食，剩下的匿名捐给扶贫机构了。”文俊辉看见全圆佑的头顶冒出了一个问号。但是那个人依旧面无表情。  
  
  
“为什么喝酒。”  
  
  
文俊辉觉得自己的头顶可能也冒出了一个问号，但是不知道全圆佑看不看得见。  
  
  
“全警官，这个问题是不是超纲了……”文俊辉眨巴着眼睛一脸委屈的看着全圆佑，眼里干干净净没有一丝杂质。只是看了一眼全圆佑就觉得心都空了一块，仿佛自己真的欺负他了让一个单纯可爱的好市民蒙受了莫大的委屈。  
  
  
气氛眼见得低沉了下去。  
  
  
盯监控的狱警换了班，拷在手腕和脚腕上的铁链都已经染上了自己的体温，温温润润没有了一开始刺骨的感觉。  
  
  
两个人的拉锯战终于在全圆佑合上了笔，摔下东西转身离开后结束。  
  
  
文俊辉想，全圆佑肯定是生气了，脸黑的像锅底一样。最后盖笔帽的时候也异常的用力，都可以看到手腕上暴起的青筋。文俊辉默默替质量一般的笔帽捏一把汗。全圆佑离开的时候把金属门甩的震天响，吓得文俊辉整个人打了个寒颤。  
  
  
文俊辉也是个聪明人，看似非常认真的回答全圆佑的问题，实则说了一堆不在点上的东西，绕来绕去没说出一点有用的信息，全圆佑还差点就被绕进去。不知道的还真以为他是什么劫富济贫的好市民。  
  
  
审讯进行了大半天，愣是没有一点进展。  
  
  
全圆佑走了，却没人来帮他解开这些手铐脚铐。独自一个人的审讯室是极其乏味的，文俊辉确定自己十个手指上的倒刺都已经撕的干干净净了，依然没有人来把他带走。  
  
  
文俊辉想不到警局的上层在耍什么花招，也想不到会这么快再见到全圆佑。  
  
  
全圆佑是跟在自己组长身后进来的，不爽都一五一十的写在脸上，非常没形的倚靠在门上。  
  
  
文俊辉认识这个人。应该叫胜澈吧，文俊辉听到过全圆佑给这个人打电话。政府特批的重案组17组组长，据说他带领的重案组几乎游离在普通警局的条条框框之外，专门负责些匪夷所思的案子。  
  
  
组长睫毛真长。文俊辉想起了上学的时候班上穿花裙子女生的睫毛。女孩子的睫毛都没有组长的睫毛好看。  
  
  
“俊辉，可以跟你商量点事吗？”组长果然非同凡响语出惊人。声音和语气都令人感到格外的亲近，就像家里跟小朋友说话的大哥哥一样。  
  
  
“上级看重了你的才华批了文件，我们的重案组目前有一个打击毒枭的任务。如果你能协助我们完成这个案子，就可以将功抵过。你看行吗？”  
  
  
全圆佑感觉到文俊辉转向自己这边的视线，好像在询问他这到底是谁的主意。他有些不知所措的移开目光，然后快速调整表情，不动声色地把自己心里突然的波动给掩盖过去。  
  
  
一个能巧妙打开所有锁和密码，能长期在他们重案组眼皮子底下逍遥法外，能随便瞥一眼就能精确计算出两栋楼房之间的间距并迅速评估自己跳跃能力最后完美施行计划的人，没当警察简直是全社会的损失，如果能来帮助警察打击毒枭实在是再合适不过。  
  
  
归鸟从晚霞间一掠而过。远处学校里的下课钟声敲响，沉重的古钟声从很远很远的地方荡过来。孩子们从安静的学校涌向车水马龙的街头。街道旁的灌木丛里开了花，变成了灌木丛里的精灵，最后和女孩子们亮丽的小裙子融为了一体。  
  
  
审讯室高而小的窗户透进了夕阳，落在文俊辉暗红色的头发上变成了金红色。  
  
  
思考良久后轻轻的点头答应，然后如释重负般眉开眼笑。

全圆佑向局里要求文俊辉必须和自己住一起，美名曰方便看管服役犯人。  
文俊辉坐在自己的行李箱上，两条修长的腿耷拉着，在全圆佑家门口和电梯间来来回回地滑着。  
  
  
还没准备好和原本的敌人成为舍友，两个人之间正微妙的尴尬。想装模做样的掏出烟猛吸两口，却发现口袋里只有因为体温而化开了一点的棒棒糖，黏糊糊的。  
  
  
文俊辉心里扭成了麻，半天不愿意按响门铃。  
  
  
他看了一眼楼道里廉价广告位上的训猫广告，说是可以把猫猫训练得听话懂事。文俊辉在心里嗤之以鼻。  
  
  
在走道里悉悉索索排练了数十次开门面对那个人的场景，结果表情还来得及没准备好，门就被从里面打开了。  
  
  
屋里比走道亮的多，全圆佑在文俊辉面前变成了一个高大的剪影。  
  
  
还没来得及说些什么，一个冰凉的铁圈突然套在了文俊辉右手的手腕上。另一个一模一样的铁圈套在了全圆佑的手腕上。似乎是完成了对接一样，两个人手腕上的铁环同时亮起了一个绿色的小灯。  
  
  
“这是什么！“  
  
  
“定位器 加爆炸装制。我的是主环，你的是副环。副环离开主环500米3秒后就会自动爆炸。”  
  
  
全圆佑看见文俊辉应声而起，变成了一只炸毛的猫。文俊辉的手腕突然发出“咔咔“两声令人牙酸的声音，手腕就肉眼可见的细了一圈，准备从铁环里脱出来。几乎同时，铁环也迅速缩小了直径，还是牢牢锁在文俊辉的手腕上。  
  
  
“别挣扎了，知道你会缩骨特意为你量身定制的。花了胜澈哥一大笔钱。“  
  
  
文俊辉眼里的光迅速暗了下去，默不作声的把缩骨带来的疼痛咽进肚子里。又是“咔咔“两声把手腕恢复了原来的样子。铁环也顺势变成了合适的大小，像长进了文俊辉的皮肉里。  
  
  
“那我自己拆了这玩意！“文俊辉一边喊一边冲进全圆佑家的厨房里找菜刀。  
  
  
“强行破拆的话现在就爆炸。“  
  
  
文俊辉想，自己用了很大力气才没把菜刀扔向全圆佑。心里开始有酸涩的味道蔓延开来，这一定是后悔的味道。被孩子关进瓶里的蚂蚱，被绳子牵着溜的猫，阴冷潮湿的监狱，这都和这个铁圈没有什么区别。  
  
  
赶紧抓住那毒枭就好，这个想法在文俊辉心里反反复复碾过。  
  
  
  
  
这也是文俊辉第一次坐在警局会议室里。穿着平整的西装开会的时候会不禁感叹命运奇妙，原本跟警察玩猫鼠游戏的人突然坐在警局里有模有样的开会了，简直造化弄人。  
  
  
坐在旁边的全圆佑用胳膊肘轻轻碰了一下还在东张西望的好奇宝宝，示意他认真开会。完了还微不可闻的勾起了嘴角，丝毫不理会桌对面的李知勋和权顺荣凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕后投来的异样眼光。  
  
  
会议室偌大的投屏上放着一对情侣的照片，在众多资料图中显得异样的违和。  
  
  
文俊辉转头看了看门口空荡荡的垃圾桶，粉刷得一丝不苟得白墙，还有透光的百叶窗。  
  
  
  
“这两个人会在下周参加毒枭在某别墅区举办的聚会，不过我们已经提前控制住了。”  
  
  
“为了潜入敌方内部，我们需要两个警员替换他们的身份，潜入这次聚会，拿到敌方的机密文件。”  
  
  
崔胜澈微妙的停顿了一下，几秒的时间里所有人都突兀的安静。空气落在地上的声音都清清沥沥了，浅浅的阳光透过百叶窗柔和着视线，落到皮肤上仿佛有了触觉。  
  
  
崔胜澈无奈的环顾了一圈会议室里清一色的男成员，才缓缓开口  
  
  
“那就交给圆佑和俊辉吧。”

end.


End file.
